We Found Love
by Floral White
Summary: AU/Keinginan seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menikahi wanita impiannya, harus terkendala oleh seorang bocah merah yang merupakan putra dari wanitanya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia harus berjuang untuk menaklukkan wanita idealnya namun sedikit terkendala oleh perbedaan usia dan sifat kekanak-kanakannya/Berhasilkah mereka menaklukkan pujaan hati mereka?/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto selalu punyanya Masahi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), de el el…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke : 27 tahun**_

_**Sakura : 27 tahun, namun Sakura lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sasuke (sesuai bulan kelahiran sasusaku^^)**_

_**Naruto : 27 tahun**_

_**Hinata : 29 tahun (Yup, Hinata lebih tua dua tahun dari Naruto di fic ini^^)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ck, _kuso_!" geram seorang pemuda dengan jaket biru dan T-shirt putih sebagai dalamannya. Tangan besarnya mengacak-acak rambut yang berbentuk bagaikan butut seekor unggas, namun terlihat keren bagi orang yang memandangnya. Mungkin sudah takdir kalau klan Uchiha memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata.

Mata kelamnya menatap nanar mobil merah di depannya, bisa-bisanya benda bodoh itu mogok di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Menghela napas, Sasuke mengambil ponsel pintarnya lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan _text_ pada seseorang yang seharusnya ia temui kali ini. Dan belum seselai dia mengetiknya, ponselnya sudah bergetar terlebih dahulu menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"_Moshi moshi_, sayang," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung berjengit mendengar suara cempreng dari seberang, dan helaan napas pasrah langsung meluncur dari bibirnya saat mendengar wanita yang menelponnya langsung memutuskan hubungan karena ia terlambat pada kencan mereka. Maklum juga kalau ia diputuskan begitu saja, pasalnya ini adalah ketiga belas kalinya mereka akan kencan namun semuanya gagal karena Sasuke.

"Hah~ _double kuso_!" gumam Sasuke lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya, setelah sebelumnya mengahapus nomor mantan pacarnya itu.

Harinya benar-benar sial kali ini. Seharusnya ia yang memutuskan wanita cerewet itu, namun malah ia yang diputuskan. Egonya sebagai seorang lelaki sedikit terluka, dan Sasuke tidak suka itu.

.

Setelah dua puluh menit ia menunggu, orang-orang dari bengkel yang di teleponnya belum juga ada yang datang. Sasuke mendesah berat, mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial bagi seorang yang berbintang Leo seperti dirinya. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya, iris kelamnya menangkap sosok seorang perempuan yang membuatnya tertarik. _Onyx-_nya tidak pernah lepas dari perempuan yang tengah duduk bersandar di halte yang berada di seberang jalan dari trotoar tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sasuke berniat untuk untuk menghampirinya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena teringat mobil mahalnya.

"Maaf Uchiha-_san_, kami sedikit terlambat. Ada perbaikan jalan dan kami harus memutar arah." Dua orang pegawai bengkel yang baru tiba membungkuk, berharap pemuda itu tidak memarahi mereka.

Sasuke hanya bergumam ambigu lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada dua orang tersebut. Kemudian kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju jembatan penyebrangan untuk menghampiri wanita yang sudah menarik perhatiannya beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"_Aku datang pinky_," batin Sasuke menyeringai.

Sedangkan dua orang pegawai bengkel bisa bernapas lega karena tidak mendapat amukan dari Sasuke. Mungkin ini hari baik mereka.

.

.

.

"Diamlah Ino! Telingaku hampir berdarah," kesal seorang pemuda sambil mentup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

Wanita yang bernama Ino tidak mempedulikan ucapan temannya itu. "_Baka baka baka_! Naruto _baka!_" teriaknya.

Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lelah, lalu melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan jam tiga sore. Hari ini ia juga harus bertemu dengan pacarnya namun ditahan oleh Ino. Wanita cantik itu menahan Naruto untuk menemani kegalauan Ino karena memutuskan Sasuke secara sepihak karena kejengkelannya sudah menunggu pemuda itu selama dua jam. Dan sekarang, ialah yang sangat menyesali keputusannya itu.

"Sudahlah Ino, kau cari pemuda lain saja," ujar Naruto menghibur teman perempuannya itu.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Ino menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam. "Tapi aku masih mencintainya," gumam Ino menunduk.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku kesal, kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama tiga bulan. Dan sekalipun kami tidak pernah pergi kencan," lirih Ino.

Naruto mengusap tengkuknya, tida tahu harus memberikan apa sebagai solusinya. Dia juga sudah bisa memastikan kalau Ino dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Lagipula hubungan Ino dan Sasuke memang tidak bisa disebut sepasang kekasih, pasalnya Sasuke memang tidak pernah menyukai Ino. Sahabatnya itu hanya terlalu lelah dengan keagresifan Ino dan memutuskan untuk menerima Ino sebagai pacarnya agar berhenti menganggunya.

"Lupakan Sasuke, dan carilah pemuda yang peduli dan mencintaimu," saran Naruto lalu bergegas keluar dari café, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Ino di belakangnya.

Naruto yang baru menjalankan mobilnya langsung merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dan ternayata ia menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari kekasihnya.

"_**Maaf kita harus putus, aku sudah dijodohkan"**_

Naruto menginjak rem dan langsung menepi dari jalanan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mencari kontak kekasihnya dan langsung men-_dial_-nya.

Belum sempat Naruto membuka suara, suara di seberang telpon membuatnya semakin membeku.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, pesawatku sudah mau berangkat lima menit lagi. Terima kasih untuk semuannya. Gomen"

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya di stir mobilnya, menggeram kesal ia langsung tancap gas meninggalkan suara berdengung mesin mobilnya. Naruto tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Shion akan berakhir seperti ini, karena dia tahu kalau Shion sudah dijodohkan. Namun, dia hanya tidak menyangka ternyata mantan pacarnya itu memilih pemuda yang telah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya.

Hah~Sepertinya, nasehat yang diberikannya untuk Ino kini akan kembali ke dirinya.

.

.

.

Dengan ekor matanya, Sasuke melirik perempuan bermahkota _soft pink_ di sampingnya. Mulai dari bola matanya yang langsung membuat Sasuke hanyut, bibir tipis _peach _yang nampak _kissable, _hidung mungilnya yang mancung, alisnya yang berjejer rapi dan kulit porselennya nampak mengagumkan. Meskipun pinggulnya tidak terlihat _sexy_ dan dadanya juga rata, Sasuke tetap mengagumi wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Lama sekali."

Sasuke semakin terpesona dengan suara lembut yang berasal dari wanitanya, ah calon wanitanya itu. Apalagi saat melihat perempuan itu berdiri dan menghampiri _vending machine_ yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"_Pantatnya memang tidak seksi dan dadanya juga rata. Hmm, tetapi secara keseluruhan tubuhnya proposional_," batin Sasuke mengomentari.

Sasuke tidak menyadari, bahwa objek yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya telah kembali duduk di sampingnya dan tengah menatap penuh tanya ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau haus?"

Sasuke tersentak, dengan anggun ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Hn," balasnya dengan wajah datar khas dirinya. Namun di dalam, ia merutuki wanita merah jambu yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya. Che, bagaimana ia tidak sadar dengan wanita itu. Apa mungkin ia terlalu terpesona dengan pinggul tidak _sexy _ dan dada rata wanita _pink_ ini?

Sial!

Namun, tanpa sadar, pandangannya kembali terarah pada wanita yang tengah menenggak minuman kaleng yang sedari tadi memang menjadi incarannya. Manik kelamnya tidak bisa berpaling dari leher jenjang perempuan _pink_ yang kebetulan sedikit mendongak saat tengah meminum minumannya. Mungkin pantatnya tidak _sexy _dan dadanya rata, namun lehernya terlihat begitu menggairahkan, pikir Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia ingin memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana, menancapkan dua taringnya sebagai segel darinya. Cih, kenapa Sasuke malah menjadi _ngawur _begini, memangnya dia vampir? Salahkan Naruto yang selalu menyeretnya menonton film-film yang bertemakan _werewolf_ dan _vampire_.

.

Sasuke sadar, wanita di sampingnya merasa risih karena ia memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Namun ia juga tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan yang sudah ia tetapkan sebagai calon istrinya itu. Yeah, Sasuke memang sudah menetapkan wanita _pink _yang baru ditemuinya itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya kelak.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya akhirnya. Menyodorkan tangan kanannya, menunggu sambutan dari wanita yang sedikit tersedak dengan minumannya.

Saat wanita itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, Sasuke dengan sedikit pemaksaan mengambil tangan kanan wanita itu agar menyambut uluran tangannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya saat merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit wanita yang baru beberapa menit dilihatnya itu. Apalagi nuansa jemari lentiknya di dalam genggaman tangan besarnya. Membuat dirinya semakin jatuh untuk wanita yang bahkan ia belum tahu namanya ini.

Seringainya kemudian tumbuh saat melihat mulut mungil wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya itu sedikit terbuka, bersiap mengatakan namanya, mungkin.

"Maaf Sasuke-_san_, bisnya sudah datang." Wanita itu kemudian menarik tangannya dan langsung berdiri, meninggalkan Sasuke yang setia mengikuti pergerakannya.

Dan sedetik setelah bisnya melaju, Sasuke baru tersadar kalau wanita yang diklaimnya sebagai calon istrinya itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan sekaleng minuman di tangannya.

"_Triple kuso_!" batin Sasuke. Dia bahkan belum mengetahui namanya. Namun, saat melihat kaleng minuman di tangannya, ia terkekeh kemudian meminum minuman yang tinggal setenganya itu. Dan minuman bersoda yang yang biasa saja itu terasa sangat nikmat dari biasanya di mulut Sasuke. Apa mungkin karena itu pernah di minum wanita itu? Entahlah.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, calon nyonya Uchiha," gumam Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin tumbuh di bibirnya.

Di kepalanya, berputar-putar bayangan dirinya dengan wanita _pink _yang belum diketahui namanya itu tengah berdiri di pantai melihat _sunset_ dengan gaun putih dan setelan jas yang senada dengan wanitanya. Saat mentari mulai terlihat tenggelam ke dalam lautan, dia dan wanitanya semakin mempersempit jarak mereka, hingga—

—suara ponselnya mengganggu khayalan bahagianya.

Sasuke kemudian merutuki si penelpon yang menganggu momen bahagianya itu.

"Kenapa, Dobe!" desisnya.

"Shion memutuskanku, Teme!" ujar si penelpon.

"Hn, selamat," balasnya.

Si penelpon langsung menangis tersedu di seberang—entah dimana. Membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas bosan.

"Tunggu di sana, jangan bunuh diri. Kalau kau mati, aku bisa susah mengurus semua proyek yang belum selesai," pesan Sasuke, kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Tidak ingin mendengar balasan dari sahabatnya itu.

Namun, saat ia berdiri dan akan pergi dari halte. Manik kelamnya menangkap sebuah benda di tempatnya duduk tadi. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil benda berwarna merah muda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah ponsel.

Saat melihat _wallpaper-_nya, senyum Sasuke mengembang ketika iris kelamnya melihat wanita merah muda yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan seorang bocah di pangkuannya.

"Tunggu aku, _pinky_," gumam Sasuke lalu memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

Sepertinya, _Kami-sama _memberikan jalan bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan 'calon istrinya' tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang tengah merana karena ditinggal oleh sang pacar, hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ramen super jumbo spesialnya sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Dia benar-benar terpukul.

"Ramen tidak enak kalau sudah dingin."

Suara feminim halus nan merdu memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Saat mengangkat kepalanya, ia sedikit terkesiap melihat siapa wanita yang tengah berbicara dengannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto kurang sopan.

Perempuan berjaket ungu itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanyalah pelanggan," jawabnya acuh, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan ramen super jumbo seperti milik Naruto.

Dan ini pertama klainya Naruto melihat seorang wanita menikmati ramen dengan lahapnya, bahkan habis hingga kuahnya.

"Wow, kau keren," komentar Naruto.

Wanita di depannya menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto.

"Ramen," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum memerah, "Aku sudah sebulan ini belum menikmati ramen, jadi ya…begitulah," ujarnya tersenyum malu.

Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya mmeperkenalkan diri.

"Hyuuga Hinata," balas wanita di depannya.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar menyukai ramen?" tanyanya antusias.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Aku seolah tidak bisa hidup tanpanya," balasnya tidak kalah _excited_ juga.

Naruto merasa bahagia, akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang mempunyai kesamaan seperti dirinya. Dan saat ini, Naruto sama sekali lupa dengan kegalauannya karena diputuskan begitu saja oleh pacarnya.

"Jadi, ramen rasa apa yang paling kau suka?" Naruto tanpa sadar telah melihat wanita di depannya dalam pandangan yang berbeda.

Hinata menaruh sumpitnya, kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan semangkuk lagi. "Aku suka semua," jawabnya kalem. "Sedikit aneh memang, tapi ramen makanan favoritku," imbuhnya dengan senyum menawan.

Nafsu makannya yang sempat menghilang kini kembali menggelora. Karena itu Naruto meminta semangkuk ramen lagi karena ramen yang di pesannya sudah dingin.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Meletakkan sumpitnya, Naruto kemudian merogoh saku hoodie-nya untuk mengambil sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna _orange_.

**Dobe, aku ada urusan. Jangan mati!**

Naruto hanya mendengus membaca isi pesan Sasuke, kemudian memasukkan benda kesayangannya kembali ke tempatnya semula, tanpa membalas pesan dari sahabat belagunya itu.

"_Mana mungkin aku mati, saat ada wanita sexy di depanmu,"_ batin Naruto menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan telepon dari si pemilik ponsel yang merupakan wanita incarannya, Sasuke kemudian bergegas menuju ke alamat yang telah diberitahukan oleh wanita bersurai merah jambu itu. Awalnya, wanita itu bersikukuh ingin mengambil ponsel itu sendiri tanpa membuat Sasuke repot mengantarkannya ke rumahnya. Namun Sasuke berhasil membujuk wanitanya—yang sampai sekarang dia belum tahu namanya— agar dia sendiri yang mengantarkannya. Sepertinya ia bergerak cepat, dan sekarang dia sudah satu langkah lebih dekat untuk mengenal calon istrinya itu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit berada di dalam taxi, Sasuke akhirnya tiba di alamat yang dituju. Ketika keluar dari mobil, tentunya setelah membayar argo, dia melangkah percaya diri ke dalam sebuah rumah sederhana bernomor 27. Hal pertama yang ada dalam benak Sasuke saat melihat tempat tinggal wanitanya—calon wanitanya, sebenarnya— adalah pemandangannya sangat asri dengan pohon-pohon rindang dan bunga-bunga yang berjejer rapi di sekitar rumah minimalis tersebut. Dia memang tidak salah memilih, pikirnya kemudian.

Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, membayangkan wanita itu menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat bersahabat. Dan Sasuke hanya akan memberikan senyum tipis yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Setidaknya itu adalah hal yang dipikirkan Sasuke, namun sepertinya akan berjalan kurang lancar.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkkan bocah berambut merah dengan mata merah yang tengah memandangnya meneliti. Bocah itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Apa urusanmu dengan ibuku?" tanyanya sinis.

Sasuke melotot, bisa-bisanya bocah merah ini berkata seperti itu di depannya. Namun ia mengakui, bocah ini adalah bocah yang ada di pangkuan wanita merah jambu yang dilihatnya di _wallpaper_ ponsel yang akan diantarkannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Ibu?

Ibu?

IBU?!

Kenapa bocah sialan ini memanggil calon wanitanya dengan sebutan ibu. Dan pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Sasuke langsung terjawab saat kedatangan wanita yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang hanya dengan melihatnya itu.

"Akashi-_kun_! Harus sopan dengan tamu," peringat wanita yang kini tengah mnegusap pucuk kepala bocah merah itu.

Kemudian wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang tengah berdiri tegap di depan pintu, karena Akashi sengaja menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Maafkan putra saya Sasuke-_san_, dia memang begitu kalau bertemu dengan orang asing," ujarnya meminta maaf, kemudian mempersilakan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Seorang putra? Wanitaya tenyata sudah memiliki seorang putra yang artinya dia sudah bersuami!

Sasuke yang masih sangat _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya kalau wanitanya itu sudah memiliki seorang putra, hanya bisa mengikuti wanita yang sekarang membuatnya patah hati.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di ruang tamu yang sedikit berantakan karena mainan Akashi yang masih berserakan.

"Akashi! Bereskan mainanmu!" perintah wanita itu pada anaknya. Beberapa saat dia menghilang, kemudian datang dengan dua cangkir teh dan sepiring _cookies._

"Tidak perlu repot, aku hanya mengantarkan ini," ujar Sasuke tidak bersemangat. Tangannya mengulur menyerahkan ponsel merah muda itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih," ungkap wanita merah jambu itu. "Oh iya, aku Haruno Sakura," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Sasuke terpaku dengan senyum manis yang diperlihatkan Sakura—akhirnya, Sasuke mengetahui nama wanitanya juga— namun sayang wanitanya sudah bersuami.

Dan bagaimana ia masih bisa menyebut Sakura wanitanya, jika ia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain? Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke patah hati begini, bahkan sebelum dia tahu nama calon wanitanya.

Kasian kasian kasian…

"Sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku, bagaimana kalau kami menjamumu untuk makan malam," tawar Sakura dengan senyum yang membuat Sasuke meleleh.

Pria itu harus bisa menahan dirinya melihat senyuman dan tawaran menggiurkan Sakura. Meskipun dia sangat menginginkan wanita itu, namun Sasuke juga tidak ingin membuat masalah dan menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang.

"Tidak perlu," tolaknya.

Sakura menampakkan raut wajah kecewa, "Ya sudah, terima kasih kalau begitu," kata Sakura, menyunggingkan senyum kembali.

Dan baru saja Sasuke bangkit dari sofa yang di dudukinya, Akashi datang dan langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan pukulan mautnya.

"Akashi!" teriak Sakura, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang tengah memegang perutnya. "A-Aku minta maaf Sasuke-_san_," kata Sakura cepat sembari membungkuk.

"_Sial! Pukulan bocah ini kuat juga_," batin Sasuke kesal.

Akashi menoleh pada ibunya, "Aku hanya memberikan salam sebagai seorang lelaki," jawab Akashi dengan cengirannya.

Sakura kembali meminta maaf, merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah putranya pada Sasuke. "Akashi selalu melakukan hal itu jika ada lelaki yang berkunjung ke rumah ini," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, masih tidak mengerti kenapa bocah merah itu memukulnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi ibuku!" tegas Akashi dengan mata menyipit pada Sasuke.

"Akashi-_kun_!" tegur Sakura, namun diabaikan oleh putranya.

Akashi kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang sekarang telah kembali duduk di sofa. Bocah delapan tahun itu kemudian berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Jangan mendekati ibuku!" ujar Akashi memperingatkan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil ibuku," tambah Akashi masih dengan mata merahnya yang melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sangat tidak suka di tantang seperti itu, meskipun hanya seorang bocah tidak mau kalah. Kemudian seringai tumbuh di bibirnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya manis.

"Kau!" tunjuk Akashi dengan jari mungilnya. "Beraninya—"

"Cukup Akashi!" bentak Sakura, kemudian mengambil anaknya dan mendudukkannya di sofa sebelah.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sakura kembali meminta maaf pada Sasuke. "Maaf Sasuke-_san_. Akashi memang selalu seperti ini setiap ada lelaki yang berkunjung kemari." Sakura mengambil napas panjang, mengendalikan kemarahannya pada putra tercintanya.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan terlontar tanpa sadar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas, ekor matanya melirik pada Akashi yang tengah pergi menuju dapur dengan wajah ditekuk. Bocah itu mungkin haus.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin karena Akashi merasa dia harus melindungi ibunya, menggantikan soosk ayahnya." Entah kenapa Sakura merasa nyaman menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya dengan orang asing seperti Sasuke ini.

"Memangnya ayah Akashi kemana?" Setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Sasuke langsung menyesal saat melihat raut kesedihan yang ditampilkan Sakura.

"Meninggal sebelum Akashi dilahirkan," jawab Sakura lirih.

Perasaan ingin melindungi Sakura meluap di dada Sasuke setelah mengetahui hal itu. Dia juga tidak munafik, ada rasa lega saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata wanitanya adalah seorang _single parent_. Jahat memang, namun Sasuke bukannya bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya, entahlah. Susah untuk dijelaskan.

Dan sekarang, hatinya yang berkeping-keping kembali menyatu saat mengetahui dia masih mempunyai peluang untuk menjadikan Sakura wanitanya.

"Mungkin dia membutuhkan figur seorang ayah," ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura langsung menatap matanya.

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat bingung. "B-Bagaimana bisa begitu. Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah suka kalau aku dekat dengan seorang pria. Mana mungkin dia…" Kata-kata Sakura masih menggantung, terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan pria yang baru ditemuinya ini.

Sasuke yang melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah cantik itu haya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau aku bersedia menjadi ayah Akashi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke. Manik kelamnya menatap serius Sakura. Rupanya dia sudah yakin ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai pendamping hidupnya, ditambah bonus seorang putra.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya kaget dengan mulut terbuka. Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang kau—"

"Hn," potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, melamar Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi istriku," ucapnya tegas.

Tiba-tiba dunia Sakura menjadi hitam, terlalu _shock _dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sedangkan dua lelaki yang ada di rumah itu sangat panik karena Sakura tiba-tiba pingsan.

"_Kaa-san_!"

"Saki!"

Bahkan sekarang, Sasuke sudah memiliki panggilan kesayangan untuk wanita bermahkota merah jambu tersebut. Dan Uchiha Sasuke sudah mantap ingin menjadikan Sakura istrinya, karena insting seorang Uchiha tidak pernah salah.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

.

.

Halo… saya bikin fic baru lagi. Abisnya lagi semangat nulis nih, tapi agak _stuck_ untuk ngelanjutin fic MC yang lainnya. Jadinya bikin fic gaje lagi..

Untuk sekedar informasi, fic ini insyaallah tidak lebih dari lima chap. oy, alasan saya ngasih nama anak Saku Akashi karena lagi seneng2nya liat Akashi di kuroko no basuke. Bayangin aja anak Saku rupanya kayak Akashi chibi ya, hihihi #maksa

Maaf untuk typos yang menganggu…

Mind to Riview?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), de el el…**

**Rate : T+**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

Di samping sebuah ranjang _quen size_ dengan bed cover _turquise_ dan sprei merah muda, berdiri berdampingan dua orang lelaki yang menatap cemas wanita yang tengah tertidur dalam pingsannya itu. Namun ada perbedaan yang menonjol dari tatapan mereka. Akashi terlihat sangat khawatir dengan ibunya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya sedikit cemas. Yang paling dikhawatirkannya adalah, apakah Sakura mau menerima langsung lamarannya. Meskipun dia yakin seratus persen ditolak, namun tidak ada salahnya berharap, 'kan.

Akashi yang sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan ibunya, meluapkan kemarahannya pada orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Sakura saat ini. Tentu saja, ibunya pingsan gara-gara orang tidak tahu diri di sampingnya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku?" desis Akashi. Mata merahnya menatap tajam pada pria asing di rumahnya itu.

Sasuke yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh calon putranya hanya mengabaikan bocah merah menyebalkan itu.

Tidak mendapat tanggapan, membuat Akashi menarik kaos putih yang dikenakan Sasuke, dan ia menyeringai puas saat mendapat reaksi dari lelaki 'perusuh' itu. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ibuku. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang," kata Akashi mencoba mengusir Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakukan kurang bersahabat dari Akashi hanya bisa mendengus. "Maaf bung! Sepertinya kau harus menerimaku sebagai ayahmu," kata Sasuke santai dengan seringai yang tidak kalah dari Akashi.

"Tidak sudi!" tukas Akashi cepat. Matanya melotot tajam pada Sasuke, tangannya mengepal erat.

Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar dengan reaksi Akashi. Sepertinya dia akan sedikit kesulitan untuk mendapatkan Sakura, dilihat dari reaksi Akashi. Namun, hal itu ternyata membuatnya semakin semangat. Karena Uchiha Sasuke sangat menyukai tantangan. Menurutnya, hidup akan sangat membosankan jika datar-datar saja dan tidak ada sesuatu yang harus ditaklukkan.

"Bersiaplah untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan A-Y-A-H," ujar Sasuke merasa di atas angin.

Menghiraukan Akashi yang tengah marah besar, Sasuke kemudian mengambil tempat yang sedikit kosong di samping Sakura. Pemuda yang mempunyai seringai _sexy _itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Jemari panjangnya menyelipkan helaian merah jambu calon wanitanya di belakang telinga.

"Jangan menyentuh ibuku!" Akashi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bocah yang merasa ibunya dalam bahaya itu, kemudian menaiki ranjang tempat ibunya berbaring. Beraninya orang asing ini berbuat hal tidak senonoh pada ibu tercintanya. "Menjauh darinya, mesum!" terikanya tepat di telinga Sasuke. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Akashi mendorong Sasuke hingga terjengkang dari tempat tidur.

"Oh _shit_!" geram Sasuke sembari mengusap pantatnya yang sedikit nyeri. Bahkan telinganya masih berdengung hebat akibat teriakan nyaring Akashi. Manik kelamnya menampilkan tatapan membunuh pada bocah sialan yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya.

"Ck, bocah sialan!" kesal Sasuke yang mulai bangkit dari lantai. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari calon putranya yang masih membalas tatapannya dengan tidak kalah tajam. Namun, Akashi memiliki seringai yang terpampang di wajah imutnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang untuk menjauh dari ibuku, tidak nurut, _sih_," ejek Akashi seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sepertinya, Akashi tengah merasa berada di atas angin sekarang.

Sasuke seolah ingin meledak, dia tidak ingin kalah dari bocah merah menyebalkan ini. "Tidak akan pernah! Dan kau harus belajar untuk memanggilku _tousan_!" tuntut Sasuke dengan seringai kejam.

Wajah Akashi langsung berubah merah padam. Anak itu benar-benar tidak sudi memanggil orang didepannya itu seperti itu. Lagipula, dia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan ibunya begitu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak—"

Krauukk…

Perkataan Akashi terpotong oleh suara aneh. Dia langsung menoleh pada ibunya yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya.

"_Kaa-san _ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi lembut. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap yang ditujukannya pada Sasuke.

Akashi mengusap sedikit peluh di pelipis ibunya dengan tangan mungilnya, lalu mengecup kening Sakura yang sedikit lebar.

"_Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja, Akashi-_kun_," ujar Sakura pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada pria yang menjadi penyebab pingsannya. "Kau masih disini, Sasuke-_san_?"

Sejujurnya, Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang seolah tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. "Hn," balasnya datar. Kemudian manik kelamnya bersinar penuh tuntutan. "Bagaimana? Kau menerima lamaranku?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Akashi menjawab mewakili ibunya. Meskipun dia masih kecil, namun dia tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh pria mesum yang berniat mencuri ibunya itu. "Kalau _kaa-san_ sampai menikah dengannya, "kata Akashi sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari tengahnya, "Aku akan mogok makan malam ini," ancamnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar perkataan Akashi. "Kau yang mogok makan, kau yang lapar." Sasuke mencoba mencoba mengabaikan Akashi yang kedua telinganya sudah mengeluarkan asap. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Saki?" Sasuke kembali menuntut jawaban.

"Kau gila!" kesal Sakura. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba melamarmu begiru saja dan membuatmu pingsan karena terlalu _shock_. Apalagi, orangnya sangat penuntut dan pemaksa seperti Sasuke.

"Hn, karenamu," balas Sasuke dengan seringai _sexy-_nya.

_Kami-sama_, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan manusia gila seperti Sasuke ini. Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam, dan sekarang ia sudah di lamar. Ada apa dengan pria ini?

Melihat ibunya digoda seperti itu oleh pria yang tidak disukainya, Akashi menampilkan wajah yang ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Kepala merahnya tengah memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan orang gila yang tiba-tiba melamar ibunya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Naruto setelah menghabiskan mangkuk keempatnya. Perutnya sudah merasa puas dengan ramen untuk hari ini.

Wanita di seberang mejanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku membawa mobil sendiri," tolaknya sembari tersenyum manis.

Namun Naruto tetep _kekeuh _ingin mengantar Hinata pulang. Dia harus tahu dimana tempat tinggal wanita yang menarik perhatiannya itu. "Tidak apa, aku akan tetap mengantarmu," paksanya dengan cengiran khas dirinya.

"Tidak perlu merepotkan diri," tolak Hinata sopan. Merasa tidak enak sekaligus sedikit kesal dengan pemaksaan Naruto.

"Tidak-tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seperti model iklan shampo. "Aku akan tetap mengantarmu, karena kau itu sangat langka Hinata-_chan_," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang menyilaukan.

"_Ugh, pria menyebalkan_," batin Hinata kesal. Meskipun dia tengah dongkol setengah mati, namun senyum di bibirnya tetap hadir.

Karena mengetahui dia tidak bisa membuat alasan lagi, Hinata kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk membayar dua mangku ramen yang telah disantapnya. Saat wanita Hyuuga itu membuka tas dan mengambil dompetnya, Naruto terlebih dahulu mneghentikannya.

"Aku yang membayar," kata Naruto membuat Hinata menatap ke arahnya.

Dan sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menolak, Naruto sudah mengeluarkan tiga buah kupon ramen gratis yang didapatkannya kemarin saat ada perlombaan memakan ramen. Kupon itu cukup untuk membayar enam mangkuk ramen mereka, karena setiap kupon berlaku untuk dua mangkuk.

Benar-benar cara mentraktir yang tidak elit.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, mobil hitam di depan mobil Naruto berhenti membuat dirinya juga ikut berhenti. Tidak lama, Hinata keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih diam di mobil nyentrik oranye-nya.

Saat melihat Hinata keluar, Naruto juga ikut keluar dari mobilnya. "Apa aku boleh mampir?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Matanya sarat dengan permohonan.

Hinata yang awalnya berniat untuk pamit masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menyuruh pria itu pulang, terpaksa tersenyum mengiyakan. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, tidak mungkin dia mengusir tamu seenaknya, meskipun tamu itu sangat menyebalkan.

Dan dengan berat hati, Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menghidupkan mesin, lalu berbelok masuk ke rumahnya. Di belakangnya, mobil Naruto setia mengikuti mobil Hinata.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto tersenyum puas dengan langkah yang telah di ambilnya. Dengan dirinya mampir, Naruto berharap agar bisa lebih mengenal pujaan hatinya itu, kemudian melamarnya. Setelah itu, ia bisa pamer pada Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai akan hal ini, ia tidak sabar mengenalkan Hinata pada Sasuke sebagai calon istrinya.

"_Si Teme, pasti iri,_" pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit Sasuke berdiri di pintu dapur. Mata kelamnya tidak lepas dari tubuh mungil Sakura yang tengah berlenggak lenggok memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Setelah wanita itu bangun, dia memang sempat diusir oleh Sakura meski tidak secara langsung. Namun Sasuke cuek saja (lanjut terus). Malah ia berniat untuk menginap malam ini, meskipun dengan cara sedikit memaksa.

Untung saja Akashi tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di dalam kamar, jadi dia bisa leluasa meneliti calon wanitanya.

Saat ini Sakura menggunakan celana pendek selutut, membuat Sasuke bisa melihat tanpa hambatan betis mulus Sakura. Tidak hanya itu, tatapan Sasuke tidak lepas dari pantat Sakura yang ternyata kalau diperhatikan cukup menarik juga.

"_Wow, aku baru sadar, pantatnya sexy juga_," batin Sasuke menyeringai. Entah pikiran apa yang tengah berseliweran di kepala mesum Uchiha itu sekarang.

Namun, ada yang lebih menarik bagi manik kelam Sasuke dari sekedar pantat Sakura. Iris _onyx-_nya tidak luput memperhatikan ekspresi serius calon wanitanya ketika tengah memasak. Terkadang, dahi lebar Sakura sedikit mengerut saat dirasanya ada yang kurang dalam masakannya, dan dengan lincah wanita itu menambahkan beberapa bumbu lagi ke dalam panci. Helaian merah jambu Sakura yang disanggul menggunakan sebuah pensil—milik Akashi, mungkin— membuat leher serta tengkuk Sakura terekspos sempurna. Tentu saja hal ini membuat pikian-pikiran liar berlarian di kepala Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu pengantinku," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Mata kelamnya masih setia mengikuti gerak gerik Sakura.

.

Sakura yang tengah mengiris daun bawang merasakan tatapan seseorang pada punggungnya. Dan benar saja. Ketika menoleh, ia langsung disambut oleh kilauan _onyx _yang menatap penuh damba ke arahnya.

Tentu saja, Sakura merasa agak risih ditatap sedemikan rupa oleh Sasuke. "Lihat apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Pantatmu _sexy _juga," jawab Sasuke penuh seringai.

"Dasar mesum!" delik Sakura. Wajahnya merona merah antara marah dan malu dengan ucapan tidak sopan Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar, Sakura mengiris daun bawang yang tinggal setengahnya dengan sangat cepat. Dan ajaibnya, dia melakukannya dengan mulus tanpa melukai tangannya seperti seorang _chef _ yang sudah sangat ahli.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan. Entah kenapa, melihat Sakura yang tengah kesal seperti itu menambah kesan _sexy _baginya. Dia memang tidak salah memilih, pikirnya bangga.

"Masaklah yang enak, aku akan melihat putra nakalku dulu," ujar Sasuke kemudian dengan nada memerintahkan. Dan sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke, pria itu sudah pergi menuju kamar Akashi.

Sakura hanya bisa memelototi punggung Sasuke yang menghilang di balik tembok. "_Siapa dia, sih?" _batin Sakura kesal. Pisau yang dipegangnya sedikit bergetar akibat kekesalan yang disalurkan melalui tangannya. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari baik bagi dirinya yang berzodiak aries. Apakah dia harus mencari _lucky stuff _untuk mengimbangi kesialannya itu. Entahlah, mungkin bisa dicoba.

Karena bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, bertemu Uchiha Sasuke adalah suatu kesialan. Namun dia tidak pernah tahu, akan ada benang merah yang akan terjalin di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Mata birunya mencuri lirikan pada seorang pria yang beranjak tua itu. Siapa sangka, dia langsung berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya. Padahal putrinya saja masih agak susah ditaklukkan, sekarang ia sudah berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Naruto bukannya tidak percaya diri, hanya saja pria di depannya sepertinya agak kurang bersahabat. Tatapan tajamnya tidak berhenti menghujaminya, bahkan setelah sepuluh menit ayah Hinata belum juga membuka suaranya. Hal ini membuat Naruto agak takut dan cemas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, namun dia tidak berani meski sekedar untuk mengambil minuman yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan putriku?" Hiashi mulai menginterogasi Naruto dengan suara berat dan nada datar, namun penuh intimidasi.

Akhirnya, Naruto memberanikan diri menatap calon mertuanya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, 27 tahun dan aku adalah calon suaminya Hinata-_chan_," jawab Naruto tegas, meski jantungnya bertalu-talu. Dan, tidak lupa. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Naruto untuk membuat kesan baik bagi calon mertuanya.

Namun, senyum di wajah Naruto langsung memudar tatkala lelaki awal lima puluhan itu menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan merestui, pergilah bocah," ujar Hiashi datar. Meski begitu, nada tidak suka tersirat jelas di dalamnya.

Dan apa yang menjadi ketakutan Naruto terbukti, calon ayah mertuanya langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Apa tidak bisa dia menunggu hingga setengah matang? Untuk membuktikan dirinya. _Sial_! Ayah dan anak sama-sama susah ditaklukkan. Sepertinya ia harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat dirinya diterima oleh mereka.

Namun, Naruto tidak ingin pulang dengan kepala tertunduk. Dengan keberanian yang entah datang darimana, pemuda pirang itu berdiri tepat di depan sang kepala rumah tangga.

"Meskipun anda tidak merestuiku sekarang, tapi aku akan membuat anda menarik kata-kata anda kembali." Naruto berkata tegas, menatap Hiashi dengan penuh percaya diri. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sofa belakang ayahnya. "Tenang saja, Hinata-_chan_, aku akan berjuang untuk mendapat restu dari ayahmu," ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa melongo, tidak mengerti maksud pria yang baru dikenalnya itu. dan Hiashi, pria itu menatap Naruto dengan sengit.

"Aku pulang dulu, _Tou-san_," pamitnya kemudian. Mengabaikan delikan tidak suka dari calon mertuanya.

Dan sebelum Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan ruang tamu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada calon wanitanya. "Kau terlihat panas dengan dress itu," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata. Sekilas, ia masih sempat memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Hinata yang terbalut sempurna dengan dress selutut itu.

"_Wow_, _dia terlihat semakin sexy. Apalagi bagian depan belakangnya," _pikir Naruto dengan seringai mesumnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya keluar dari rumah besar tersebut.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata," gumamnya seraya memperhatikan sebentar pintu rumah yang baru dilaluinya itu. "Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku, secepatnya," imbuhnya seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Suara mesin yang menderu membuat Hinata melihat ke halaman depan, wajahnya masih merona merah akibat perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

_Ugh, berani-beraninya dia!_

Dan Hiashi, pria itu meremas kuat koran digenggamannya, menyalurkan emosinya yang diakibatkan oleh pria kuning tidak tahu diri itu.

_Awas kau, bocah!_

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu yang daunnya sedikit terbuka. Menjulurkan lehernya, Sasuke mengintip kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh bocah nakal yang sayangnya adalah putra Sakura itu. Kalau saja bocah merah itu bukan calon putranya, ia pasti sudah memasukkannya ke dalam karung lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah. Sasuke menyeringai dengan pikirannya ini.

Dan setelah melakukan pengamatan sekitar satu menit, Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan kalau putranya itu ternyata tengah bermain _game online_. Ckk, bukannya belajar. Berniat ingin mengagetkan Akashi, Sasuke perlahan membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar agar memungkinkan dirinya masuk.

Dengan langkah pelan, lelaki itu berjalan menuju Akashi yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya, dengan sebuah laptop berwarna merah. Tangan mungilnya sangat lincah meng-klik sebuah _mouse _untuk mengendalikan permainannya. Karena penasaran _game _apa yang tengah dimainkan Akashi, Sasuke sedikit menjulurkan lehernya.

Akashi yang sibuk menghajar salah satu lawannya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya, dia terus saja meng-klik tombol _mouse _dengan semangatnya. Karena sebentar lagi, karakter yang dimainkannya akan menang. Dan yang membuat Akashi sangat bersemangat memainkan _game _ini adalah, karena karakter musuhnya ia beri nama Sasuke-_baka. _Meskipun ini hanya permainan, namun Akashi mengkhayalkan jika karakter yang sebentar lagi akan mati itu adalah Sasuke nyata.

"Mati kau!" desisnya. Sesaat kemudian, karakter yang bernama Sasuke-_baka _ itu akhirnya ambruk dengan kepala berdarah.

"Khukhukhu…" tawanya penuh kemenangan. Mata merahnya bersinar cerah penuh kebahagiaan.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang baru mengerti dengan _game _yang dimainkan oleh Akashi mengeram rendah.

"Bocah nakal!" desisnya sembari menjitak kepala merah Akashi. Tidak terima kalau namanya dijadikan nama karakter di dalam _game _itu_, _apalagi dia mati dengan mengenaskan.

"Awww!"

Kepala merah Akashi terasa _nyut-nyutan _akibat jitakan Sasuke. Bocah merah itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia lalu menoleh pada sumber yang telah membuat kepalanya berdenyut itu. Saaat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di belakangnya, Akashi kemudian naik ke atas kursinya dan berdiri menantang Sasuke.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" usir Akashi seraya menodongkan sebuah katana plastik pada Sasuke. Maniknya melotot tidak suka, giginya bergemeletuk karena marah dengan jitakan yang diterimanya.

Namun Sasuke menanggapi Akashi dengan santai. "Sebagai calon ayahmu, aku ingin melihat apa saja yang putraku lakukan," balasnya, sembari menjauhkan ujung lancip katana di lehernya.

Tetapi Akashi tidak menyerah, kini tangan kirinya sudah menggenggam sebuah pistol mainan yang di todongkannya tepat di kepala Sasuke. "Keluar atau mati?" tanyanya dengan seringai, memberi pilihan bagi Sasuke. Meskipun masih bocah dan sedang imut-imutnya, seringai Akashi cukup menyeramkan, bahkan Sasuke mengakuinya meski enggan.

Sasuke membalas seringai Akashi, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan ancaman bocah ingusan itu. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan, heh?" tantangnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil pistol berwarna biru tersebut.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke kalah cepat. Akashi terlebih dahulu melesatkan peluru yang tersimpan dan tepat mengenai pelipis kiri Sasuke.

"_Shit!_" Sasuke meringis. Mengusap pelan pelipisnya yang terasa terbakar. Meskipun peluru pistol tersebut terbuat dari karet sebesar biji kacang polong, namun ternyata hasil bidikannya sangat sakit. Apalagi Akashi membidik di tempat yang tepat.

Sedangkan si pelaku bertingkah layaknya seorang penembak jitu. "Tembakanku memang tidak pernah meleset," katanya membanggakan diri sambil meniup asap imajiner di ujung pistolnya. Tidak lupa, seringai mengejek ia tampilkan untuk membuat musuhnya kesal.

Dan Sasuke yang tidak suka kalah dalam hal apapun telah memiliki rencana untuk serangan balik. Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia membanting Akashi ke kasurnya dan mengurung bocah itu dalam kungkungannya.

Akashi yang terkejut sempat berteriak, namun Sasuke lebih dahulu menutup mulutnya. Kini, pria itu berkuasa penuh atas bocah merah nan menyebalkan itu. Sasuke jadi penasaran, siapa sebenarnya ayah Akashi sehingga mencetak anak seperti itu.

.

Akashi masih berjuang, ia kemudian menemukan cara untuk membuat Sasuke melepaskannya. Lalu, dengan sekuat tenaga Akashi menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke hingga sedikit berdarah.

"Aww, apa yang kau lakukan setan merah?!" desisnya. _Onyx-_nya terlihat membara. Beberapa jam mengenal Akashi bisa-bisa membuatnya mengidap darah tinggi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Akashi adalah putra Sakura yang artinya calon anaknya juga.

"Aku tidak bisa napas, _baka_!" desis Akashi yang entah sejak kapan bisa berbicara kasar seperti itu.

Menyipitkan matanya, Sasuke menghadiahkan tatapan garangnya pada Akashi. "Kau harus—"

"Akashi-_kun_!"

—namun perkataannya terpotong oleh suara merdu yang mengalun indah yang memasuki gendang telinganya. Seandainya saja, nama yang dipanggil itu bukan bocah merah ini, melainkan dirinya.

_Sasuke-kun,_ terdengar bagus 'kan.

Dan dengan berat hati, Sasuke melepaskan kungkungannya membiarkan Akashi berlari menuju Sakura.

Sepertinya, ia harus menunda balas dendamnya dulu. Kini, ia harus berhadapan terlebih dahulu dengan Sakura yang tengah menatap bosan padanya dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Waktunya makan, Sasuke-_san_. Setelah itu, pulanglah," ujar Sakura menyarankan, lebih tepatnya mengusir.

Namun Sasuke menghiraukannya, ia hanya menampilkan seringai tipis sebagai balasan. "Hn, dan panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_, Saki," titahnya. Lengan kanannya merangkul pundak mungil Sakura dan menyeretnya meninggalkan kamar Akashi. Untung saja Akashi sudah pergi ke dapur duluan, jadi Sasuke bisa sedikit menggoda Sakura tanpa gangguan.

Sakura memberi Sasuke _deathglare _andalannya, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Malah, pemuda itu menjadi semakin tertarik dengan Sakura. Bahkan, tatapan membunuh Sakura seperti itu menurutnya _sexy._

"Kau terlihat panas ketika memasak," ujar Sasuke sebagai balasan atas tatapan tajam Sakura yang ditujukan padanya.

Tanpa bisa mengendalikannya, rona merah terpampang jelas di wajah ayunya.

"_Sial!_" batin Sakura.

Dan Sasuke, hanya bisa menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Sakura. Mungkin peluangnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura cukup besar, namun ia masih harus berurusan dengan bocah merah sialan itu.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

.

.

Banyak yang nanya, bapaknya Akashi siapa ya? Saya juga belum tahu, hihihi…

Dan setelah membaca beberapa riview mengenai pantat Sakura (maaf bahasanya), jadi udah diganti, hehehe…(kalu diperhatikan emang sexy, sih XD)

Mohon Maaf juga kalo scene Naruhina lebih sedikit, gomen ya #bungkuk

.

DAAAN untuk para readers dan riviewer, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Ternyata fic abal ini mendapat tanggapan yang cukup positif.

**Special Thanks:**

Hima Maa, NaruHina-lover, ananananan, Neychan, Natsumo Kagerou, YashiUchiHatake, aeon zealot lucifer, haruchan, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Natsuyakiko32, ichiro kenichi, Nuria23agazta, hanazono yuri, Motoharunana, utsukushi hana-cha, Chitanda Chi-chan, iya baka-san, Blue-senpai, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, febri feven, haana, Guest, Anka-Cha, sofi asat, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, kirei-neko, Lukireichan, Dewa Perang, resa kaito chan, Kumada Chiyu, Hyuuga Divaa Atarashii, Kasizta-chan, Sridaily Cherry, ArisaKinoshita0, gadisranti3251, Mia Dullindal, Bellachan, Arufi, uchiha saara, white moon uchiha, Lhylia Kiryu, 1415, Fitri Anisa

Mind to Riview


End file.
